


Dessert in the Desert

by Synli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Fantasy, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Hiyori Sunstorm loves all things warm. She loves the heat of the sun on her skin, the warmth that her drake mount seems to emanate, and the heated sands beneath them both. How much love for warmth can a Miqo'te have before it becomes something deeper and more primal?





	Dessert in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! While this isn't necessarily a brand new story, it's never been posted on AO3 before, so I hope that you enjoy it as I work on my other upcoming projects!  
> It once again features a Miqo'te I'm very fond of, [Hiyori Sunstorm](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/gd0jsg42loppf2n/AAAmkdd5G8WodhesnSfKj3Xqa?dl=0)
> 
> I also wanted to take this moment to tell those who are reading this that I'm currently running a sale on my writing commissions! My prices are half off for the holidays!  
> If you're interested in seeing what I'm willing to write about as well as how to get in touch with me, please check out the link below! 
> 
> [Commission Info](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11BaZaZgkJHHO4CBEggsbTLCka8Gg7PDiECkZQz8zMbo/edit?usp=sharing)

The rays of sun beat down over the shifting sands of the Sagolii Desert creating glaring reflections that have been known to momentarily blind those who are unaccustomed to life among the sands. While the heat and blazing sunlight may turn many would be travelers away from traversing the mountains of sand during the day, others are drawn to the natural heat that radiates all throughout Southern Thanalan. One such traveler, a Seeker of the Sun Miqo’te named Hiyori, is riding her trusty drake companion through the mounds of sand and baking sun.

While you might expect some sort of urgency from most, or some sort of desire to stick to the shaded canyons or crevices, the dark haired Miqo’te expresses none of that concern. Instead, judging by the smile on her face as the heat cascades down around her, it appears that she’s rather happy to be surrounded by the reflective sun. Turning her head up to the sky, she brushes a red-streaked strand of hair out of her face as ruby red eyes open to gaze upwards at the beautiful blue sky above.

“Ahhhh, it’s so nice and warm…” Reaching down to gently pet the scale-covered side of her mount, the red and white robe-clad female peers forward at the pair’s destination across the waves of sand. Shimmering through the heat waves, a small blur sits about another hour away from the pair, the few buildings of the small town all seeming to blend into one hazy mass as it sits across the ocean of sand. “I’m actually happy they haven’t decided to install an aetheryte yet, I’d have less of an excuse to stay here in the sun if they had. Teleporting can make things so boring sometimes.”

She’s answered by a bestial growl of approval from her drake as it turns its head slightly to gaze back at her in approval. Patting the muscular beast’s flank again, she gives a nod in response. With the rise in Aetherytes a lot of adventurers are finding less and less use for their once trusty mounts, and she never wants any of hers to feel like that. Another small blur on the horizon slowly draws her attention, what previously had appeared to be just a small shape in the distance now seems to be a small patch of greenery that had never been anywhere near the encampment that she’s traveled to before.

Blinking a few times to clear the possible mirage from her vision, the pale skinned mage narrows her ruby eyes as she studies the shape closer. “I...think I see trees...and water? That’s so strange…” Pulling herself close to the strong drake she’s sitting upon, the Miqo’te points to the small oasis and her mount quickly changes direction at the beckoning of its curious rider. As the pair approach the small green patch, it seemingly grows as things become more and more clear the closer they become. At the center of the lush greenery, Hiyori can even make out some crystal clear water that mirrors back the beautiful blue sky and shining sun. Despite her slight thirst being the furthest thing from her mind previously, the sight of the clear looking water brings it to the forefront of her mind as she steps from the back of her draconic partner onto the lush green grass.

Upon receiving a skeptical look from the drake, Hiyori grins and waves her hand nonchalantly, “I know it’s strange that this would just spring up since the last time we’ve been here, but it’s just water.” Despite her trusty mount’s questioning gaze, the robe-clad female kneels at the edge of the water and scoops up a handful in her clasped hands, quickly bringing them to her lips and sucking the cool liquid into her mouth. After a few handfuls of the thirst quenching water, the content female climbs onto the back of her drake once more and they depart the oasis, eager to finish their journey.

They’d barely begun to traverse the twisting sands again, when Hiyori begins to find herself thinking about how warm she is, despite not being bothered by the rays of sunlight bearing down on them previously. Fanning her creamy white cheeks, she studies the encampment in the distance as the dark stone buildings grow closer and begin to grow more pronounced as they obscure more and more of the sand around them. Watching the town allows the adventurer some measure of a distraction from the heat until she begins to feel trickles of sweat sliding down her chest and along her thighs. Shuddering from the sensation, she shifts on the back of her mount, without thinking she grasps the bottom of her white mage robes, tugging them slowly up her lithe frame until she’s sitting almost bare atop her draconic partner.

The feeling of drake scales against her inner thighs stir something inside the mounted female as she finds herself squeezing them more tightly around the flanks of the muscular beast’s body. As she squeezes her legs around her partner, the crotch of her white panties are slowly dragged along the rigid patch of drake scales, a small hiss of pleasure sneaking from the lips of the heated female. Quickly realizing that the drake is gazing back at her curiously, Hiyori coughs nervously and turns her gaze back to the encampment ahead. _Should just be another 20 minutes, hang in there until then, Hiyori._

It proves to be easier said than done however, as any stray movement by the drake as he traverses the sands sends his rider over any number of rough patches of scales on his bumpy back. As the sensations begin to ramp up from the pressure against her panty covered warmth, she begins to feel a familiar dampness nestling against her lower lips. Lowering herself against the drake’s back, she embraces her draconic mount with a whimper as her cheeks grow heated.

All too soon Hiyori finds herself grinding along the ridged back of the bulky drake, small whimpers escaping into her bunched up robe as she shrugs out of it and lays her bare breasts against the rough surface as well. “Ngh...ohhhh…”

Despite his owner believing herself to be sneaky, the large lizard can smell the scent of need radiating from his small Miqo’te rider. He’d been smelling her ever since they had departed the oasis, and it’s begun to lead to a very noticeable problem for the male as his thick length stands straight out below his stomach. As she continues to grind and rock into him, the drake finally seems to have had enough of the female’s scent of heat. Bucking suddenly, he bounces the preoccupied adventurer from his back straight into the sands.

“Aghhh!” Hiyori cries as she’s suddenly tossed onto the heated sands with her hindquarters sticking straight out towards the unhappy drake. Before the mage can climb to her feet and assess the situation she feels a heavy weight suddenly press down on her back, keeping her immobile against the sands. “Hey! Get off of me! Let me up!”

Now growing frantic as she’s caught between the sands and the stocky body of her own mount, Hiyori begins to try and wriggle her way out from beneath the large drake. A deep growl causes her to stop in her tracks with a small whimper as the bestial male thrusts his body against her own, sliding something thick and hot between her thighs. _That’s his…_

Dropping his head next to her own, he growls impatiently as his yellow eyes peer into her worried ruby ones. “I...uhh...oww!” Pressing his front leg down more firmly on her upper back, the male’s claws scrape threateningly against her pale skin as he forces her robe higher up her body. “Okay! I’ll...do it…” Blindly reaching between her legs, Hiyori squeaks in surprise as her hand bumps into the stiff shaft of her riding drake. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, the nervous Miqo’te wraps her hand around the draconic shaft and gives it a slow stroke.

With a low growl, the male lets up slightly on her back as her soft hand slides up and down his sensitive length. “T..there...good boy...no need to be too hasty. Let’s just take care of this, and then find you a nice lady to……haaaahhh” Her attempt to dissuade the aroused male from claiming her is cut short as he thrusts upwards, slapping his girthy shaft against the dampness soaked into the crotch of her white panties. Her eyes clench tightly as she bites down on her bottom lip to avoid vocalizing her own pleasure from the sensation of his hot shaft dragging over her covered core. Hesitant to try speaking at all, the trapped Miqo’te clenches her thighs together around the drake’s bestial cock as she begins to rock her hips below him. _I...just have to make him cum…_

With her newfound goal in mind, the dark haired adventurer cups the underside of her trusty drake’s length and pushes it upwards until it’s sliding over her smooth stomach. “Come on big boy, fuck me.” With cheeks flushed bright red, the female feels strangely content with her words, letting out a high whine as she feels his shaft beginning to throb along her covered slit. _Tch….he’s never gonna cum like this…_  
Before she has a chance to consider her actions, Hiyori finds herself reaching between her legs and pulling the white panties to the side, allowing her bare lips to slide along her partner’s girthy cock with a messy sounding ‘schlick’. “Theeere….bet that feeeeeels better~” As the female continues to thrust back against the male like a feline in heat, she begins to take note of the sensation of her breasts pressed into the heated sand and just how perfect the sensation feels as her sensitive nipples are gripped on all sides by the heat. _Heat….heat is so nice…_

Another thrust forwards by the lust-gripped male sends tremors through her small frame as her free hand paws pitifully at the sand. Slowly pulling back, the drake above her lingers with the head of his shaft against her pussy. With a wanton moan, the pinned Miqo’te thrusts her hips backwards against the beast and her vision goes white as she feels the thick head of his shaft pop beyond the barrier of her lips. “Ohhhhgawddd!” Dropping her head to the sands, her hips weakly gyrate into her bestial lover as he thrusts forward with a triumphant growl at having finally slipped into his rider’s tight hole.

Crying out in wordless pleasure, the red and brown headed Miqo’te drops her head to the sand as the strength to hold it up is sapped by the powerful male thrusting his girthy arousal deeper into her body than is usually stimulated. Each attempt to bring words forth from her lips just result in a bevy of pleasured moans and needy grunts as he continues to pound her into the sand.

Amidst the pleasurable agony of the drake’s bestial pounding, Hiyori barely has any time at all to feel the approach of her orgasm before it’s upon her and she’s overwhelmed by the dizzying sensation of mind numbing pleasure. Above the mounted Miqo’te, her partner lets loose another triumphant roar as his thick arousal begins to spasm rhythmically, sending gush after gush of white hot cum into her deepest recesses. By the time that her pleasure-drugged mind has a chance to realize that he’s beginning to cum, she’s hit by the sensation of the warmth flooding her and flops back down to the heated sands.

Sometime later, the sore Miqo’te whines at the sensation of the male’s shaft slipping from her insides, sending latent spasms of arousal through her tired frame. With a sigh, she manages to slide onto her back, gazing upwards at the male and the afternoon sky. Her only thought as she feels the hot sands forming perfectly to her body is wondering just how she’s going to explain all of the mess to her girlfriend when she reaches the village.


End file.
